poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Early Turns The early turns are variable in length, often skipping hundred of years due to the slow changes that were occurring at that time. * ~ 4000 BC - equivalent: [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7969927/ Beginnings] A proto-Ymaryn tribe talked about how to deal with disappearing food source and other changes in their environment and how to deal with it. Many paths were available, such as wandering, war, or finding new land to settle. Note that this is a pre-agricultural tribe. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-3#post-7976165 Path of Settlers] - exodus of proto-Ymaryn from their birthplace, most likely Lowlands (analog of Mesopotamia), eventually setting in the core Ymaryn mountains (Western Caucasus, but shifted to south and less mountainous and more hilly) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-7#post-7982718 Of lands and kings] - The proto-Ymaryn chose their first social value, Caretaker of the Lands and organized a proto-Kingdom. Land and food is shared and worked communally. A Big Man, Chief of Chiefs, rule over the Kingdom. Some outsiders started raiding the tribe for wives, which prompt a choice about what to do about it. The first list of major projects was presented. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7989871/ Proud Man's Fall] - A warrior class was created to provide measured retaliation against raiders. Soon, warriors became very eligible for marriage, and one of them arose to the position of Big Man, Ashryn, but he was prideful, vainglorious, and ambitious. Particularly, he could not let go when especially his enemy, Crow took a woman he had has an attraction to was stolen away. Ashryn escalated it into a full war until Crow finally fell to him, and with Crow's death, Crow's daughter as Ashryn's reward. However, Crow's daughter whispered into Ashryn which sent him to greater ruin as his paranoia grew. Finally, when Ashryn's tyranny became too much for the village, the tribe struck him down. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7995465/ The Judgement] Mytan was judged for her crime and deemed not guilty but the elders warned her that using her tongue to harm the tribe will not be tolerated. For this, the tribe acquired the Eye for an Eye value. The tribe reformed the government to add the heir position in response to Ashyrn's tyranny, which means the heir will be trained by the Big Man and judged by the tribe if he is suitable or not. Trading nomads came to trade. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8001070/ Of Friends and Forests] - The current Big Man forged a friendship with the nomads with intermarriage of the tribe and the nomads. Years later, Cwyrl, son of Mytan and Ashyrn, and Grandson to Crow, became heir. He repaired relationship with his mother's tribe, and looked into the forests, which led to the proto-Ymaryn acquiring forestry and ecological skills. Cwyrl considered what his final act will be. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-26#post-8005600 To care or not to care] - Cwyrl learned about the Lowlanders, and concluded that they were savages, more interested in enslaving and attacking each other. Caretaker of the Land evolved into Gardeners of the Land. The proto-Ymaryn also gained another centralization bonus. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8007630/ Consequences of charity] - The proto-Ymaryn nearly starved to death before the rain returned. A fishing village seek out the proto-Ymaryn's help, somewhat shamed for not being charitable. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8013410/ Against the Sea] - The proto-Ymaryn sent help to the Sea people, eventually absorbing the Sea tribe through friendship and marriage until the tribes wonder about how to integrate as the Three people. The Lowlander started warring against each other again, even sacrificing people. The Three People acquired a new value Sharing Circle. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8018110/ Wrath] - The Three People decided to centralize with the new kingship position being 'High Chief'. A system of rewards was devised, with different social classes receiving different pay and rewards. However, people were able to get outside of the channel through gaming and prostitution. The region experienced a series of deluge of rain, and then drought, and then rain again. The Spirit Talker used this as an opportunity to strike the Lowlanders. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8026830/ Planting harmony] - The High Chief decided to build a place dedicated to the spirit instead of sending tribute to the Spirit Talker. It was also decided that activities such as prostitution and gambling should be regulated. Then they decided to reorganize the settlement as well. All these actions led to a new spiritual value, Harmony. However, disease spread at the same time the appearance of Lowlanders. Some people thought that they should be driven out, while others thought it was digging up the dead. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8031615/ A first contact] - Nishiphur and his clans flee the lowland for a safe place to settle. The proto-Ymaryn once again offered help, which the lowlanders accepted. The sickness was blamed on handling of bodies, and the half-exile system was formed to take care of it. In return for the help, knowledge about the lowland was given. The lowlanders split into two groups, the 'free people' on the western side, and the Dead Priest to the east, who should be able to survive a plague. The Dead Priest were considerably more violent, but now control when or where sacrifice will be made. The lowlanders also shared their knowledge of new weapon designs. Finally, there were rumors up north about a tribe with impressive trade contact and limited agriculture. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8034070/ Gwygoytha's Tale] - The new lowlanders were eventually integrated into the proto-Ymaryn. Trails and new step farms were built. A martial and administrative hero Gwygoytha, was born of a freeman and a woman by the sea. Gwygoytha preferred traditional masculine activities and seemed to be stronger than most male, and she absorbed knowledge like a sponge, exchanging sex and favor to get what she need to know. One day, Gwygoytha acquired a wife from the raiders in a duel that attacked her caravan, as well a pony. The trade caravan mission turned into a disaster. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8039025/ Unstoppable] - The council decided to send warriors to fight the nomads to ensure that people won't get entangled in their fight and make Gwygoytha heir. The local tribes up north thought that trade caravan will just run, but they appreciated that the Ymaryn didn't run. Fighting nomads was difficult since their settlement was too far away, so it settled into a series of skirmish during the off-season instead. However, Gwygoytha was also difficult to fight, given her creativity and the invention of the war wagon. Then, she was elected heir. Thus when she returned, she began her study as a high chief, learning all she could. Women are allowed to be in the military and more war wagons were built. Finally, one of her son asked Gwygoytha for permission to take over a nomadic tribe. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8041063/ Disappointment] - Gwygoytha lost her son to time and distance when she decided to let him go and pursue his dream. She also outlived several heirs before passing the mandate to her son and then her son's daughter. Snails are domesticated. The free people to the west formalized into the Western Confederacy while the East grown even worse in their behavior. The Spirit Talker took over several villages by din of their religious authority. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8052376/ Coastal Development] - Fthgoya ordered the construction of wall for the coastal village. Expansion of forests revealed something troubling, a blight that is causing trees to die. Black Soil was also discovered at this time. Nomads suffered an epidemic while the Spirit Talkers pulled back. Meanwhile, the Dead Priest shifted focus to somewhere else. The Ymaryn noticed that rulers were only coming from a few families. War Against the Blight * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8054896/ War Against the Blight] - The Ymaryn's first megaproject began. More advisers became part of the government hierarchy. Black soil production increased significantly. It was discovered that the blight massively damage the local ecosystem, with games being sickly and few in number, as the blight progressively destroy any chance of growth. Meanwhile, the Western Confederacy is in trouble, attacked by the Dead Priest, with some of their forests dying as well. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8058159/ War Against the Blight II] - The Ymaryn sent assistance to the Western Confederacy, who don't get why they are sent aid at all, but they appreciated it nonetheless. They also realized the Ymaryn's selfish reason for doing it. This led to the WC to started copying and emulating some aspect of the Ymaryn's cultural practice, including general manumission of slaves into half exiles. Crow masks were then sent back to the Ymaryn as a form of thanks. The megaproject continued, as new trails aided the work. New technology appeared with the adoption of Animal powered mills. A proto-writing system was invented to keep track of more stuff. Fishing expanded although their boats were starting to become inadequate for the task at hand. Contact with the WC gives more information on the various groups such as the Dead Priest and the Spirit Talker. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8071136/ War Against the Blight III] - The Ymaryn found that their megaproject was eating into their economy. Patrikwos was introduced, along with the war cart technology. He believed that the Hill Folks(Ymaryn) were dour folks and that they had stymied any effort of his people to raid for cattle and women for generations. Also thought that fighting in the hills was stupid. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8076560/ War Against the Blight III - Patrikwos' Response] - The Ymaryn delegates to Patrikwos are slain and their heads taken as trophies by the nomads. Beginning of the War Against the Storm. In response Ymaryn warriors respond with rage and force, and begin to string up and break nomads that they catch in trees as one example of punishment. There is concern that these ad hoc punishments are sometimes excessive. Additionally an option to call upon the Western Confederacy in the War Against the Storm is put forth. Generational Turns A single turn will be grouped together. Turns are then divided by space, which should represent a generation. Note: this only lists some recent turns, and is in no way comprehensive. You can help by expanding it. Epic Age * Epic Age VI - Battle of Bloodvalley marks the end of the Great Powers war between the Khemetri and the Ymaryn. The Trelli Servile War * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9128059/ Senseless Breakdown] -Yshuyn broke down after he heard of soldiers getting killed to the last man. He considered the war a big mistake. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9250705/ Not Alexander] - Yshuyn embraced the absurd after the tragedy, which caused him to become a philosopher in his own right, patronizing and commissioning arts and plays that makes fun and mock much of the elite, including himself. He also sponsored the Artisan Games, which led to him sponsoring many absurd contests. Trade mission with Harmurri acquired a new trade good, cotton. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9273366/'Hindsight Bias'] - It was found that the Khemetri was supporting the Trelli with export of iron weapon and equipment. It was noted that the Ymaryn made a series of strategic mistakes as well poor luck that led to the Ymaryn not exactly winning in the war. The Trelli offered to end the war with some terms to placate the Ymaryn such as partial manumission and the creation of a kingdom set aside for slaves. * Great games - The Ymaryn made an honorable exit for peace, ending the Trelli Servile War. Trade mission was sent out to resume trading relationship with the Trelli and to demonstrate to Freehills that the Ymaryn aren't slavers, or worse. Trelli offered strait access for two wealth, a considerable fee. The "Kingdom" of Freehills adopted democracy and limited term, making it a republic. With the Artisan Games being completed this turn, the Harmurri asked if they could join. * Artisan and Trader Prophets - The Artisan Games megaproject was completed, which simultaneously increase demand for artisans to support the game, and improve the quality of tools available to the rural area, enough to cause migration to the cities. Early bireme was reverse engineered from the Trelli. A geniuis Artisan hero emerged who understood metal. A prophet rose up in the dry hills, north of Txolla, south of Heaven's Hawk, East of Redhill, and west of the Thunder Twins. The Second Son Crisis and the Myranyn Reforms * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9327529/ Unfortunate Son] - The King shut down the priest's desire to build another temple. The Artisan hero Klurkyn the Skilled innovated pattern welding and wire drawing. Khemetri decided to copy the People with their own version of The Game. Some yeomen decided to start taking lands from other, risking war with the Storm Tribe, which means ignoring the King. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks] The King disavowed the second songs and still managed to avoid war with the Storm Tribes. The King made land reform and proclaimed glory as well, but finding problems with the second sons still persist. The Artisan Games was wrecked by corruption, but it got the mayor of Redshore angry enough to offer his network to the King, also confirming that there was indeed a shadow war with the Highland Kingdom leading up to the Great War. Amber Road imported books from the Sacred Forest and begun studying their forest. The Thunder Speaker got suspicious of the advisors being sent to them given that a new religion was just gaining power. A plague spread through the land, aided by the great urban center of the core and lack of hygiene infrastructure. Golden Age was ended by a crisis and plague, gaining several legacies: Hallowed Gold, Pure Gold, and Golden Wonders. Amber Road discovered the concept of auxiliaries. A Light Cavalry sacred order was found, Spiritbonded. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9340556/ Developing Issues] - The old and new priests engaged in debate with the Mylathads winning. The spy network uncovered useful information about the second son crisis, giving an indication on how to solve the problem. The Western Wall became integrated, which helped mitigate the problem somewhat. Trade missions indicated that the Mountain Horse became united under a king. The Hamurri became very interested in cotton was because the Mountain Horse was cutting them off from trade to the East. They also took defensive measures to ensure that their land became hard to conquer. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9376468/ Fraying Edges] - Tinriver sent a trade expedition beyond the Strait to the Saffron Isle. The quest for a Free city failed as the plagued flared up again, and the yeomanry failed in their quest for more forests as the crisis continued. Planting cotton would led to disaster if it weren't for the King catching the problem. A regional liquidity crisis flared up as soon people realized that there weren't enough coins to make transactions with. The Ymaryn finally found the pirates, but the bad news is that they gained in strength, which means war. The second sons and their descendant started attending The Games, after drawing the attention of the Storm Tribes. The Blackbirds were having trouble finding new recruits and risked dying out with low enough martial score. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9388558/ Debased Gold] - The Second Son crisis continued. The renegade thrashed the Storm Tribes in their war. The Ymaryn continued their war against the pirates, although the forces of the kingdom were badly depleted. Questions about how to deal with the renegade arose, including the possibility of going to war with the Storm Tribes. Debasement of precious metals didn't fail, but didn't quite succeed either. The Kingdom entered the glided age, which is like a golden age, but with -1 stability every turn. The Founder of Mylathadysm passed away, and the new priesthood preached the value of charity. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks] - Players' misallocation and misunderstanding of temp econ rules resulted in a man-made famine. Panem was implemented, which means the poor are fed blindly. Western Ymaryn was formed into a cohesive kingdom. Rule of Gold was removed as the new religion, Mylathadysm, became the state religion, which began its mechanical effects. The Trelli imploded from the liquidity crisis, creating more bandits in the region. A hero of the pirate clan decided it was best to retreat in the face of material superiority of the people. The Ironwork megaproject was finally completed. This led into the discussion about military reform. Harmysn wanted to train patrician daughters into officers, while Myranyn wanted to use the new crossbow design as the basis of an urban poor army, replacing the yeomen as primary martial. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9440548/ Myranyn Reforms I] - Military reform started with a Raise Army action, creating a new type of army raised from the urban core, mainly composed of crossbowmen. Pride in Acceptance acquired Divison of Power from Freehills. Subordinate taxation became mandatory by giving food (econ) to the core. Questions of how to use the military rose. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-4636#post-9456348 Myranyn Reforms II] - The Banner Companies were hired out. Red Banner was mulled in battle but were saved by Freehill forces led by their hero Turmin. The Blood Rain Banner Company was formed. Questions exist about how to proceed the war and what to do with the Khemetri should Freehills decided to unwisely attack them. The Freehills also had has interesting ideas about how to finance the military and how to fight. Meanwhile at home The Guild Faction was starting to flex its muscle and new gameplay features activate. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/paths-of-civilization.36410/page-4656#post-9461235 Myranyn Reforms III] - Freehills made peace with the Trelli. Second sons dedicated to fight pirates rather than risking neck by immigrating to Western Ymaryn. The Western Ymaryn are stalemating the Storm Tribes. Myranyn reforms began to pay off. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] - Artisan housing blocks was built, allowing for increased labor source to satisfy ironwork demand. Gaisyn, a senior apprentice at the ironworks, unknowingly talked to a spy likely from the Ymaryn government in a bath-house, alerting the king and the city to a looming problem of pollution from the Ironwork. An option to build a level 2 aqueduct was allowed to stave off a stability hit. Fractional distillation is discovered, along with figuring how to use mercury to mine gold and silver more efficiently. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9482555/ Curious Development] - The pirate war went poorly all around, destroying the last of the Ymaryn's naval power. Tinriver expanded enough that it became impossible for pirate to strike them at their shore. Rumors abounded that the Mountain Horse was responsible for crushing Heaven Hawk's fact finding trade mission. The new charcoal kiln exposed the divide between half exiles and skilled workers in waste disposal industries. The Highlander presented a problem with the new religion mutating into fanatical monotheists causing disruption in their society. Iron Age Collapse * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9496547/ Strains of Justice] - The Highlanders got help, with free MCs. Various guilds involved with dirty work was formed. 'Petty' appeals and problems began to pile up, prompting the formation of proto-lawyers, which made Myranyn think about problems being caused in the rural area due to lack of infrastructure and interconnectivity. Helping out the Highlander Kingdom is likely to be a long term problem due to angry religious fanatics. Western Ymaryn grew tired of punching each other, and families began filtering back to the core, creating new headaches. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] - The Academy was found as a result of increasing demand for skilled workers for Ironwork level 2, which led to a new way of teaching, and the creation of an education system filtered through the patricians and other social classes. It also resulted in the creation of professional doctors. However, one day, a particularly virulent disease hit, but a doctor was able to notice it first before people started dying en-mass. Everything was shutdown, which led to the economy freezing and zero trade. Other nations are likely faring much worse. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9522926/ New Horsemen] - A heroic mythic and admin, Uvothyn, became King. Pogroms started and a new value emerged as a result, Purity. Mountain Horse was completely annihilated and a nomad King began to roam the lowland. * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9532327/ Horseman Conflict] - Integration of Gulvalley started by Myranyn yielded more martial to throw at the nomad, as Uvothyn threw everything to support the military. However, the military expedition suffered heavy casualties and the lowland was attacked everywhere. Thunder Speaker was wiped out. Then the nomad sent an envoy asking for help, because they too, suffered the plague, and offered to surrender. The question, then, is what to do next? Category:Browse